coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9758 (1st May 2019)
Plot Leanne makes it clear to Toyah that she's on Team Nick. Mary has a dream about men with sausage rolls for heads and interprets it as a sign that she should move on from Norris. Leanne convinces Nick that she has faith in him. Tim and Steve stitch up Eileen into having to go to Sally's healthy dinner. Brian asks Abi to hand in a short story he asked her to write. Abi scrambles to come up with something as she hasn't yet started the assignment. Mary and Tracy hear Jan on the phone to a woman called Rachel, who he says is a woman he often works for. He's taken aback when Mary accepts his earlier offer of a drink, making it clear that she considers it a date. The police arrest Nick on suspicion of theft. Leanne asks David to find his brother a lawyer. Overhearing their conversation, Sally makes a suggestion. Chesney tries to find out why Gemma is so moody at work and asks if it's because of his friendship with Emma. Gemma responds by quitting her job. Toyah tells Imran about finding Wayne's report and Nick's arrest. They both believe that Nick knows more than he's letting on. At the police station, Nick is joined by his solicitor Paula Martin. Gemma bursts into tears at the Rovers and is shepherded through to the back by a supportive Ryan, who's helping out at the pub. DS Beckett questions Nick at length about the factory roof, his financial situation and his divorce. Nick admits that he found out the roof needed repairs the day before it collapsed, but didn't know how serious it was. Abi gets an idea when Tim and Sally go on about their favourite TV show, Zombezi. Sally's dinner guests arrive at No.4. Eileen hands over a shopping bag which Tim left at the cab office. Sally's furious to find chocolate biscuits inside. Nick explains to the police that Carla was keeping him in the dark as she planned to cut him out of the business. He gives a weak alibi for the morning of the roof collapse, explaining that he was out running alone. Shona confides in Leanne that she overheard Nick telling David he had done things he wasn't proud of. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *First appearance of Paula Martin since 16th January 2019. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick's arrest puts Leanne's faith in him to the test; and Sally hosts a healthy dinner party in Tim's honour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,202,460 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes